Nie jesteśmy
by euphoria814
Summary: Miniatura post nogistune. I post Kate w pewnym sensie.


**tytuł: Nie jesteśmy**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: jedyny słuszny ;)**  
 **info: tekst pszczółkowy xD post nogitsune**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

 **dla Martynyx, mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się chociaż trochę...**

* * *

Stiles nie chciał pamiętać Nogitsune, starał się jak mógł nie zamykać oczu, ale sen wciąż był silniejszy. Zmęczenie zmuszało go do przyłożenia głowy do poduszki, a to z kolei kończyło się koszmarami. Najzabawniejsze było to, że nigdy nie śnił o tym, co faktycznie zrobił.

Nogitsune. Nie on. Scott wciąż przypominał mu, że to nie jego wina, że to mógł być każdy z nich.

Stiles nigdy nie mówił o Nogitsune. Ani o Allison. A wataha dawała mu coraz większą przestrzeń, jakby obawiali się, że zapadnie się skorupa, która z niego została. Uśmiechał się zatem tylko szerzej i w każdej chwili starał się myśleć: co dawny Stiles powiedziałby w tej sytuacji. A potem dogadywał Isaakowi z powodu swetrów, chociaż temat naprawdę został wyczerpany.

Nazywał Scotta idiotą, chociaż McCall wydoroślał i naprawdę go nie potrzebował, aż tak bardzo jak wcześniej.

Zmienili się i nie podobało mu się to.

ooo

Wyszukał w internecie, że człowiekowi do szaleństwa wystarczało siedem dni bez snu. I znów uderzyła go ironia sytuacji, bo jemu wystarczyła godzina z zamkniętymi oczami, aby odezwały się piekielne mary, które nie dawały mu spokoju od miesięcy.

Nogitsune już nie było. Musiał o tym pamiętać.

A to nie była jego wina – powtórzył głos Scotta w jego głowie.

Ale tak bardzo chciałeś to zrobić, prawda Stiles? – spytał Nogitsune.

\- Nie – wyszeptał w ciemność, ale tutaj nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Przepocona piżama kleiła mu się nieprzyjemnie do ciała, a oczy błyszczały gorączką. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio przespał normalną noc. Najchętniej zadzwoniłby do Scotta, żeby jakoś zabić ten czas. Może porozmawiać o Allison. McCall jednak na pewno starałby się go uspokoić, zbyć jak zawsze. Czuł, że wszystkich krępowała jego obecność, jakby nie wiedzieli jakie tematy są przy nim dozwolone. Jak z nim rozmawiać.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz z cienką kurtką przerzuconą przez koszulkę, w której przeważnie kładł się do łóżka. Beacon Hills było ciche i spokojne, całkiem inne niż głosy w jego głowie. I wiedział częścią siebie, że to trauma, że to wyrzuty sumienia, których nie powinien mieć, bo głos Scotta wrzeszczał tak do niego, ale były i inne, które szeptały i paradoksalnie były głośniejsze od McCalla.

I we wszystkich tych głosach; Nogitsune, Scotta, Lydii, ojca a nawet Allison – zawsze brakowało jego. Jakby nie mieszkał już w swojej głowie. Jakby nie miał tam już nic do powiedzenia. Jak wtedy, gdy przejęto nad nim kontrolę i mógł patrzeć, ale nie chronić najbliższych tak jak powinien. I…

\- Stiles? – spytał Derek kompletnie zaskoczony.

Stiles też był zaskoczony, bo nie wiedział nawet jak się tutaj znalazł. Na samym środku mieszkania Hale'a w środku w nocy. Z kluczem w dłoni, który ciążył mu tak bardzo…

\- Uciekaj – wyszeptał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – To znów się dzieje… Nie pamiętam jak się tutaj dostałem…

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Derek, przemieszczając się w ciemności.

Stiles nie wiedział gdzie mężczyzna dokładnie się znajduje, ale słyszał jego kroki. Hale nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, a to był absurd.

\- Mam kolejny zanik pamięci – wyłkał i starał się wyjść, ale silna dłoń zatrzymała go w miejscu.

\- Masz – stwierdził Derek i Stiles nie mógł pojąć dlaczego mężczyzna jest tak spokojny. – Tak czasem się dzieje jeszcze na wiele miesięcy po… - urwał nagle Hale i Stiles przypomniał sobie o pożarze.

\- Nie chcę… - zaczął.

\- Nie powiem ci, że to nie twoja wina – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Musisz sam do tego dojść. Wiesz to i przypominanie ci, wcale nie pomaga. Kiedy będą to robić dostatecznie długo zacznie ci się wydawać nawet, że oni bardziej mówią to do siebie niż do ciebie… - Derek przyciągnął go bliżej i popchnął chyba w kierunku kanapy.

Albo fotela. Stiles w ciemności nie był pewien. Ulżyło mu tylko, że bez światła jest kompletnie ślepy jak każdy człowiek.

\- Nie jest jak dawniej – powiedział Stiles, bo chyba powinien coś dodać.

\- Nigdy nie będzie – odparł Derek jakoś gorzko i Stiles nagle żałował, że nie pali się żadna z lamp ulicznych.

Chciał teraz widzieć twarz wilkołaka. Zastanawiał się czy jest tak samo pełna gniewu jak wtedy, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz na terenie rezerwatu. Chociaż nie. Derek przeszedł długą drogę.

\- Cieszyłeś się, że Kate nie żyje? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Czuł jak ciało Dereka sztywnieje. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy ktokolwiek rozmawiał z Hale'em.

\- Cieszysz się ze śmierci Nogitsune? – spytał Derek, kompletnie go zaskakując.

Przełknął nadmiar śliny i w jego gardle pojawiła się gula, której się nie spodziewał. Nie wiedział czy powinien odpowiedzieć na pytanie i jak powinien to zrobić. Nie było dobrej drogi, którą mógł obrać.

\- Nie byłem sam – wyszeptał w ciemność najgorszą z prawd.

\- A ja ją kochałem – odparł Derek. – I nigdy nie jesteś sam, Stiles. Masz przyjaciół, którzy są zawsze obok, chociaż to banda idiotów – sarknął mężczyzna.

Stiles chyba powinien jakoś na to zareagować, ale musiał Derekowi przyznać rację. Bywali idiotami.

\- Nie w tym sensie sam – westchnął, zanim się powstrzymał. – On mnie akceptował i… - urwał, bo w zasadzie tego wciąż nie przeanalizował.

Czuł się dobrze z tym, że Nogitsune chciał jego. Po raz pierwszy ktoś faktycznie wybrał jego ze wszystkich wokół. Stiles nie był silny czy sprawny. Nie potrafił nawet zbyt dobrze grać w lacrosse'a, a jednak ten wielowieczny demon wybrał jego. I chciał go. Stiles to czuł całym swoim umysłem. I może dlatego Nogitsune tak łatwo nim sterował.

Czuł na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń Dereka, która leżała nieruchomo. Siedzieli w ciszy, która wcale mu się nie podobała. Zastanawiał się co teraz Derek o nim myślał.

\- Powinienem już iść – stwierdził Stiles. – Muszę wrócić zanim mój tata się obudzi – dodał szybko zanim zdążył się rozmyślić.

Już i tak powiedział za wiele.

\- Powiesz ojcu, że zostałeś u Scotta – odparł Derek.

\- Nie ma sensu, odkąd tatko wie o wszystkim – rzucił, starając się brzmieć dowcipnie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby był zadowolony z tego, że przesiedziałeś całą noc u podejrzanego o morderstwo – odparł Derek.

To był bezsensowny argument, bo jego ojciec naprawdę został wprowadzony w sytuację.

I Derek o tym wiedział.

\- Naprawdę… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Wiele osób cię chce – wszedł mu w słowo Derek i nagle ta ciepła dłoń znikła, co było bez sensu.

\- Jasne – sarknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Dlatego wykopujecie mnie od siebie z domów i każecie mi się zamknąć.

\- Nie. Tak robię tylko ja – zauważył Derek tonem, którego Stiles nie potrafił rozszyfrować. – I mogę przestać to robić. Mógłbyś zostać i mówić ile chcesz…

Stiles wiedział, że musi wyglądać jak idiota i nagle był wdzięczny za ciemność. Chociaż zapewne ona nie strzegła go przed wzrokiem Dereka.

\- Nagle Nogitsune i… - zaczął i nie wiedział nawet jak skończyć.

Derek sugerował coś i nie był pewien jak to umiejscowić.

\- Co starasz się mi powiedzieć? – spytał i jego gardło się ponownie nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło.

\- Niedługo będziesz pełnoletni – poinformował go Hale.

\- To… Jak… - wyjąkał i poczuł, że zaczyna rodzić się w nim jakiś dziwny gniew. – Jeśli chciałeś, wystarczyło…

\- Kiedy będziesz pełnoletni – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Ona nie czekała – odparł. – A ja nie jestem jak ona…

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś jak Kate – sarknął Stiles.

\- Ale nie wiesz czy nie jesteś jak Nogitsune. I to ja nie wiem czy nie jestem jak ona – odparł Derek z naciskiem i wszystko nagle kliknęło w odpowiednie miejsce. – Kiedy ktoś mieszka w twojej głowie tak długo, często trudno odnaleźć granicę pomiędzy. I wszyscy potem mówią, że to nie twoja wina, ale to ty wiesz, że pozwoliłeś komuś się dostać tak blisko, że wszedł do twojej głowy i namieszał tam… Najważniejsze to wykopać kogoś stamtąd, bo nie jesteśmy jak oni, Stiles. Nie ważne co mówią ci te głosy – wyjaśnił Derek i ciepła dłoń powróciła.

Chociaż teraz nie trzymała go za ramię, ale obejmowała w pasie. I Stiles chciałby powiedzieć, że zasnął tej nocy, ale nie mógł. Tak jak przez kolejne kilka, ale tym razem nie słyszał już szeptów ani krzyków, które doprowadzałyby go do szaleństwa.


End file.
